Parental controls, and other access controls, exist to prevent access to certain types of multimedia content, such as certain video services. For example, a parent may wish to limit the multimedia content that their children can view to a subset of available channels. Video access plans may allow a potential viewer to enter a passcode at a device delivering the multimedia content in order to view particular channels. For example, a video service may allow a subscriber to choose a passcode that must be entered at a set top box to enable the set top box to receive premium channels.